1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch assembly for high voltage overhead lines.
2. Discussion of the Background
Switch assemblies are, as a rule, constructed so that one and the same stand supports either a circuit breaker or a circuit disconnector, both of which are provided with a supporting insulator. This results generally in a simple and inexpensive stand construction with associated operating means. On the other hand, a relatively large amount of space is required when each function has its own stand, which results in a considerable total area for the switchgear as a whole. This large total ground area required by the switchgear is disadvantageous when land prices are high, when space is limited and when preparation of the ground is very demanding. The costs entailed by assembly and foundation work are also very high.
It is known from FR 2 662 568 to mount a circuit breaker and a circuit disconnector on a common frame, as illustrated in FIG. 4 of this prior publication. However, this known construction does not afford any appreciable reduction in space requirements for several reasons. For instance, the disconnectors and circuit breakers are not mounted in a manner that is beneficial in this respect. The construction also requires a stand that includes several widely spaced anchoring points. The large amount of ground space required by this stand makes it difficult to achieve a compact switchgear lay-out, particularly when wishing to maintain accessibility for service vehicles and the like between the rows of stands. Because the stand taught by this publication requires a plurality of anchorage points, it affords no appreciable reduction in foundation costs. It is also thought that correct erection of the stand would be difficult to achieve and entails costly assemblage. Corresponding constructions are also known from US-A4 541 033 and DE-C-693 808, although these constructions are also encumbered with corresponding drawbacks with regard to space requirements.